I can do it on My Own
by LustigJulie
Summary: Petualangan Kahoko Hino untuk mencari Cinta Sejati dan menghindari perjodohan yang diatur oleh orang tuanya. Gaje, aneh, dan OOC! Pairing dirahasiakan…. Hehe… so RnR and No Flame Please…


Summary : Petualangan Kahoko Hino untuk mencari Cinta Sejati dan menghindari perjodohan yang diatur oleh orang tuanya. Gaje, aneh, dan OOC! Pairing dirahasiakan…. Hehe… so RnR and No Flame Please…

Hallo Minna-san! Izinkan saya si author baru mempersembahkan cerita saya. Hehe… Tapi sebelumnya, LCDO adalah milik Yuki Kure-senpai tapi cerita ini adalah sepenuhnya ide saya jadi kalo ada kesamaan latar, tempat, atau cerita maka itu adalah suatu kebetulan belaka. RnR and No flame please… ^_^

So, Happy Reading…

"**I CAN DO IT IN MY OWN"**

CHAPTER 1

"Rumah Baru"

Jalanan sudah mulai ramai pagi itu, ketika seorang gadis berambut merah sedang berjalan menenteng tas koper, tas tangan, dan tas biolanya yang sewarna dengan rambutnya sambil berlari kecil dengan nafas terengah engah. Ia baru saja kabur dari para perampok yang mengejarnya sejak semalam. Untung saja gadis yang memang terlihat manja dengan pakaiannya yang serba mahal itu cukup cerdik. Dia berhasil mengecoh dan menghindar dari para perampok yang mengincar barang bawaannya yang cukup banyak dan menggiurkan untuk para perampok.

'_Aku harus segera mencari tempat tinggal….'_

Gadis itu kemudian merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar dari perutnya. Yah, ia lapar. Sudah jam 8 pagi dan dia belum makan apapun sejak semalam. Wajahnya langsung cerah begitu melihat 2 orang sahabatnya berlari menghampirinya didepan café yang biasa mereka datangi untuk sekedar mengobrol atau bergosip ria.

"APA? KABUR?"

Teriakan kedua orang itu langsung membuat para pelayan mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada ke dua orang yang duduk sambil meminum kopi dan satu lagi yang berambut merah sedang menyantap nasi goreng dengan lahapnya. Untung saja belum ada pelanggan lain selain mereka.

"Apa kau sudah gila, Kaho? Kenapa kau melakukannya?" sahut Nao, kembali berbisik.

"Aku sudah bilangkan aku tidak mau dijodohkan… Ibu dan Ayah terus memaksaku bertemu dengan 'anak dari kliennya' itu. Aku tidak mau.. Aku ingin mencari cinta sejatiku sendiri" ujar si gadis berambut merah sebelum mengisi mulutnya lagi.

"Kaho-chan, tapi berbahaya bagimu untuk keluar sendirian! Semalam kau sudah dikejar perampok, bagaimana kalo mereka mengetahui kau adalah putri dari keluarga Hino, pemilik HinoMart dengan 12 cabang di jepang serta beberapa cabang di korea, cina, amerika, dan eropa, kau bisa dalam bahaya besar! Mereka bisa saja menculikmu dan meminta uang tebusan, atau semacamnya!" ucap yang bernama Mio sambil menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Memangnya kau akan dijodohkan dengan siapa, Kahoko? Kau belum tahu, kan? Kenapa tidak menemuinya dulu…?"

"Aku memang tidak tahu, tapi aku juga tidak tertarik untuk bertemu dengannya setampan dan sekaya apapun dia!… Aku sudah bisa membayangkan selera ayah dalam memilih jodoh untuk anak anaknya. Pasti tidak jauh dari suami Reiko yang sombong dan menyebalkan serta suka menyiksa kakakku itu…" "Anak Klien Hino-san yaa? Apa mungkin dari keluarga Aoi? Iya, Kaji Aoi… Kudengar ada bisnis dari rumah sakit dengan Hino-mart, semacam alat alat medis begitu… Kaho-chan, dia kan sangat tampan! Karir dan masa depannya tidak usah diragukan lagi, dia juga baik hati… Kalian dekat kan? Mungkin saja dia…" Mio menebak.

"Atau dari keluarga Yunoki? Perusahaannya kan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ayahmu sejak sekian lama… Lagipula, anaknya yang bungsu itu, Yunoki Azuma, dia cukup terkenal di bidang bisnis dan musik. Ayahku mengenalnya karena mereka sempat mengerjakan suatu proyek bersama. Aku sering membaca artikel tentangnya di majalah bisnis. Dia juga lumayan. Menurutku, Dia dan Kaji adalah kandidat terkuat! Siapa lagi coba klien ayahmu yang punya anak seumuran denganmu? Tidak mungkin kan ayahmu akan menjodohkan putri bungsunya yang cantik jelita dan masih muda itu dengan pria yang sudah berusia 30an ke atas…" sambung Nao.

"Aku juga berpikir tentang mereka berdua, dan kurasa benar mereka berdua adalah kandidat terkuat. Tapi, Kaji? Dia adalah temanku sejak SMP, aku merasa aneh saja dijodohkan dengannya. Aku menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman baik, sahabat, itu saja! Dan yang dari keluarga Yunoki itu, aku memang belum pernah bertemu dengannya tapi aku sudah sering mendengar tentang keluarga mereka. Aku dengar neneknya sangat keras dalam mendidik cucu-cucunya, dan aku tidak ingin jadi cucu menantunya. Mengingatnya saja sudah merinding… Kalian tahu kan, aku paling tidak suka diatur! Aku bisa gila kalau hidup dengan nenek yang seperti itu…"

Mio dan Nao hanya ber'oh' ria mendengar tuturan sahabat mereka itu. Mereka sudah mengenal Kahoko sejak kecil, dan mereka tahu betul kalo Kahoko sangat tidak suka hidup dalam aturan yang melarangnya ini dan itu. Sudah lama ia ingin keluar dari kehidupannya yang serba mewah tapi penuh tekanan, dan mereka tidak heran jika pada akhirnya Kahoko memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah.

"Jadi, kau mau tinggal di mana? Di rumah ku saja ya Kaho-chan!" Mio memecah keheningan dan berkata dengan penuh harap. Kahoko hanya menatapnya pasrah.

"Mio, maafkan aku! Tapi, aku rasa tempat pertama yang akan ayah cari adalah rumah kalian berdua! Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan kalian, dan aku akan sangat mudah ditemukan jika aku tinggal di sana… Aku benar benar ingin, tapi aku harus berjuang untuk kehidupan dan masa depanku nanti. Jadi maaf tapi aku tidak bisa!"

"Lalu kau mau tinggal di mana Kaho? Tidak aman bagimu untuk luntang lantung dijalan begini, apalagi barangmu yang sebanyak itu… Kau juga tidak bawa uang untuk menyewa kamar hotel. Dan aku berani bertaruh ayahmu pasti telah memblokir kartu kreditmu. Kenalanmu kan juga tidak banyak Kaho, dan pasti Hino-san mengenal mereka semua. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Nao menimpali dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Mio, Nao, terima kasih atas tawarannya dan juga terima kasih telah memperhatikan dan mengkhawatirkanku! Kalian memang sahabat yang terbaik! Aku benar benar minta maaf… aku tahu ini memang tidak akan mudah, tapi aku memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri dan hidup mandiri sampai ayahku bisa mengerti aku! Aku hanya ingin dia tahu kalau aku bukan anak manja yang semuanya harus diurus oleh ayah… Termasuk dalam hal cinta dan jodoh seperti itu… Aku sudah dewasa dan aku pasti bisa menjalani kehidupanku sendiri tanpa harus diatur oleh orang tua lagi. Dan masalah tempat tinggal, aku punya perhiasan, yang sempat aku ambil hanyalah gelang dan cincin yang kubeli di Paris bulan lalu, lagipula ini sudah jarang kugunakan. Aku akan menjualnya, mudah mudahan cukup untuk menyewa tempat tinggal untuk beberapa minggu" ujar Kahoko mantap.

"Kaho-chan… Kau harus hati hati! Kami yakin kau bisa Kaho-chan, kau harus kuat! Jangan ragu untuk menghubungi kami… Jaga dirimu ya…" ucap Mio lembut sebelum mereka berpisah.

"Iya, kami akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu!" ujar Nao sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Haah? Masa Cuma seharga begini? Ini bahkan hanya setengah dari harganya waktu itu. Kalau begini aku hanya akan bertahan 3 hari di hotel… Apa yang harus kulakukan? Masa aku tinggal di penginapan yang kumuh dan bau sih? Apa tidak ada pilihan lain? Ya tuhan, tolong aku…"

Gadis itu bergumam kesal sambil berjalan mencari tempat tinggal yang murah. Karena ia menenteng tasnya yang sangat banyak, banyak orang yang memperhatikannya. Kahoko memang jarang muncul di TV atau acara bisnis karena usianya yang masih muda sehingga tidak ada yang mengenalinya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Kahoko merasa beruntung akan hal itu.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dan high-heelsnya sukses membuat kakinya merah, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah penginapan alias kosan yang murah dengan bermodalkan brosur yang tertempel di emperan toko. Kahoko bisa menebak kosan itu sedikit lebih murah dari yang lain karena baru dibuka beberapa minggu sehingga yang tinggal disitu belum banyak. Ia mengehentikan langkahnya sambil menghela nafas dalam dalam dan menatap rumah yang akan jadi tempat tinggalnya itu. Rumah itu bertingkat dua dengan warna kuning yang terletak jauh dari pinggir jalan. Cukup sulit menemukannya karena Rumah itu tidak terlalu besar ditambah lokasinya yang berada di dalam lorong.

'_Bagaimana mau sukses kalau lokasinya disini? Tapi nggak apalah, setidaknya ini bisa lebih aman dan murah…' _

Kahoko masuk ke rumah yang tampaknya sangat sepi itu. Bisa ditebak, selain karena memang belum banyak yang menyewa kamar di tempat itu, pasti orang orang sedang pergi jalan jalan atau kuliah, karena saat itu baru menunjukkan pukul 1 siang.

"Konichiwa… Mau pesan kamar?"

Seorang pria yang berperawakan tinggi dan ramah, dengan rambut yang berwarna agak kecoklatan menyambut Kahoko di meja yang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu rumah.

"E… Ano… iya, masih ada kamar kosong kan?" ujar Kahoko sedikit ragu.

"Tentu, ayo kuantar kau sampai kamar…" Pria itu langsung mengambil tas koper kahoko dan menarik tangannya menyusuri lorong lorong yang disamping kiri kanannya tampak banyak pintu pintu yang tertutup. Kahoko sedikit heran melihat ada orang yang dianggapnya resepsionis bisa selancang itu, main tarik tangan orang sembarangan dan berbicara kepada pelanggan dengan gaya informal serasa dia sedang berbicara kepada temannya sendiri.

'_Sangat tidak sopan… Gaya bicaranya itu seperti dia bukan pegawai saja! Hufft'_

Pria itu berhenti dan mengambil kunci nomor "7" dari saku celananya, iapun mendorong pintu dan membawa koper ke dalam ruangan yang sama besar dengan kamar mandi Kahoko dan hanya berisikan satu kasur kecil dengan seprai putih yang kusam serta lemari kecil yang hanya cukup untuk ¼ baju Kahoko yang ia bawa. Kahoko menelan ludah melihat hanya ada satu stop kontak disamping saklar untuk lampu kamar.

"Jangan Khawatir, tidak begitu kotor kok! Kau hanya perlu membersihkan sarang laba laba di sudut kamar , lalu mengganti seprai itu. Sebenarnya tidak kotor sih, tapi mungkin akan sedikit bau karena sudah 2 bulan nangkring disitu. Ah, jangan lupa periksa di bawah kasur, biasanya ada tikus atau kecoak!"

"Be…begitu yaa?" Kahoko tersenyum kecut dan sedikit menyesal masuk ke kosan itu.

"Ini kuncimu, dan kamar mandi untuk wanita serta jemuran ada di lantai atas… Karena kulihat kau tidak punya sapu, ada gudang diatas untuk alat kebersihan. Tapi harus kau kembalikan ya!"

Pria itu kemudian keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan Kahoko yang meratapi nasibnya tinggal di tempat seperti itu. Ini sangat jauh dari kamarnya yang serba mewah, bersih, dan tentu saja lengkap dengan kamar mandi di dalamnya. Memang, ongkos menginap disana selama satu hari lebih murah dari uang jajan sekolah Kahoko sewaktu SMA. Sungguh dia tak pernah membayangkan akan hidup di tempat seperti itu. Kumuh dan Kotor…

Kahoko menaiki tangga untuk mencari alat kebersihan. Ia membawa sapu ijuk, sapu lidi, dan kemoceng di tangan kanannya serta sekop sampah dan tempat sampah di tangan kirinya. Saat ia hendak menuruni tangga, Tiba tiba ia merasakan sesuatu atau tepatnya seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dengan keras sehingga sukses membuat ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya… Sapu sekop dan tong sampah yang ia bawa berjatuhan, tapi serasa ada tangan yang menahan Kahoko sehingga ia tidak terjatuh.

"Syukurlah, kau tidak apa apa?" terdengar suara berat yang diselingi desahan nafas lega.

Kahoko berbalik dan menatap pria didepannya. "Kau itu mau membuat jantungku copot ya? Menepuk pundakku sekeras itu?"

"O..oi, aku minta maaf! Aku ingin menyapamu saja… Aku rasa tepukanku tidak sekeras itu… Makanya jangan melamun sambil jalan…"

"Kau…" gumam Kahoko kesal. Ia memperhatikan pria itu, tampaknya ia habis menjemur karena ia membawa sebuah ember kosong. T-shirt hijau yang sewarna dengan rambutnya yang sedikit basah serta celana jeans hitam yang dikenakannya tampak sangat cocok untuknya dengan kulitnya yang kecoklatan.

'_apa yang kupikirkan?'_

Akhirnya pria itu membawakan alat alat kebersihan menyusuri lorong menuju kamarnya.

"Kau orang baru ya? Pasti kamarmu sangat kotor, bisa kubayangkan mengingat aku juga sangat kesal saat baru tiba di sini! Yah, konsekwensi harga murah memang begini! Oh, ya namaku Tsuchiura Ryoutaro…"

'_Tsuchiura? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar… '_

"Aku Hi…" Hino menggantung kata katanya.

'_Kalo aku bilang namaku Hino pasti dia langsung tahu aku siapa. Tidak boleh!'_

"Hi?" Tsuchiura mengerinyitkan dahinya.

"Hi… Hiroto Kahoko…" Kahoko menjawab reflex begitu mengingat nama guru SMAnya, Hiroto Kanazawa.

"Oh, Hiroto Kahoko-san… Hiroto-san…" gumamnya sambil tersenyum tidak jelas. Kahoko menatap pria itu sambil mencoba menangkap apa arti dari senyum itu.

'_Apa dia mengenalku? Tapi aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya…'_

Akhirnya mereka sampai di pintu kamar Kahoko. Setelah memberikan alat alat kebersihan itu pada Kahoko, Tsuchiura lalu pergi menuju kamar nomor 4 tanpa memberikan Kahoko kesempatan untuk berterima kasih. Gadis itupun memulai acara bersih-bersihnya…

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kahoko dikejutkan oleh ringtone ponselnya yang tiba tiba berdering saat ia sedang membersihkan sarang laba laba di bawah lemarinya.

'_Ayah? Angkat tidak ya?'_

"Moshi moshi… Ayah…. Aku… Tidak ayah, aku tidak akan pulang sebelum ayah menarik keputusan ayah untuk menjodohkanku dengan siapapun itu….. Ayah, aku mohon tolong mengerti aku sekali ini saja…. Ayah, aku pasti akan menemukan jodohku sendiri…. Kalo begitu aku tidak akan pulang, maafkan aku ayah…. Aku akan pulang setelah aku menemukannya, meskipun aku harus hidup susah, aku pasti bisa bertahan….…. Terserah apa kata ayah, tidak usah mencariku! Biarkan aku melakukannya sendiri, ini hidupku ayah, aku yang akan menjalaninya, gomennasai Chichi ue…."

Hino menutup telefonnya dan menonaktifkan HPnya. Ia merasa bersalah telah berkata seperti itu pada ayahnya, tapi ia tidak ingin bernasib sama dengan kakaknya, yang dijodohkan dengan anak dari klien ayah namun ia tidak bahagia karena harus meninggalkan orang yang ia cintai dan mencintainya. Ia tidak ingin menyesal dan hidup menderita seperti Yuko, yang hanya terlihat glamour di luar tetapi rapuh didalam. Karena itu Kahoko ingin menemukan cintanya sendiri dan menikah dengan orang yang dipilih oleh hatinya.

TBC

Jyaaa, itu baru awal dari bermacam konflik yang akan kita temui dalam chapter berikutnya… So, nantikan aja ya! Semoga Lustig bisa mengupdate cerita ini secepatnya berhubung liburan sudah berakhir, jadi Lustig sendiri masih harap harap cemas. Jadi Mohon Reviewnya… agar saya punya alasan untuk lanjut… hehehe….


End file.
